Because of the rapid increase in wireless data that is supposed to occur in the near future, research is being performed in certain areas such as millimeter wave (mmWave) in order to provide faster data rates, particularly for fifth-generation (5G) wireless services. A mmWave system may operate in the frequency range of 30 to 300 GHz and have corresponding wavelengths of 10 mm to 1 mm mmWave systems provide opportunity to increase data rates well beyond the current fourth-generation (4G) rates and into 5G rates.
However, a millimeter wave (mmWave) communication link has a number of problems that will have to be overcome. One such problem is phase tracking, which could be improved.